The present invention relates to a prosthetic device and a manner of using the same, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the interconnection of components to assemble an orthopedic construct for treatment of a spinal deformity.
The use of prosthetic implants to address orthopedic injuries and ailments has become commonplace. In this arena, it is often desired to decrease the invasiveness of the procedures, improve implant integrity, and provide more positive patient outcomes. Some of these implants depend on interconnection between various system components. Unfortunately, current interconnection devices can be limiting in certain applications. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.